Cúrame
by Utena-Puchiko-nyu
Summary: Naruto no entiende por qué su paciente vuelve una y otra vez, si supuestamente él es un "dobe". Yaoi. NarutoSasuke.


**Cúrame.**

**-/-/-/-/-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Naruto no entiende por qué su paciente vuelve una y otra vez, si supuestamente él es un "dobe".

**Pareja:** Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke (seme/uke).

**NarutoSasukeNaruto**

El doctor Uzumaki Naruto miró detrás de la cortina que lo separaba de su paciente más nefasto. ¡Encima ni siquiera era un paciente! La verdad es que el rubio no sabía que hacía ese hombre, otra vez, en su sala de emergencias. Algo estaba mal con ese hombre, para que viniera cada dos o tres días a urgencias.

-¿Qué haces?

Saltó casi un metro cuando su mejor amiga, la doctora Haruno Sakura, apareció por detrás de su espalda y le susurró a su oído. Ella era su amiga desde que estaban en la secundaria y el motivo principal por el que había ido a la Facultad de Medicina era por su amor imperecedero hacia ella. Aunque el ritmo y las personas de la Universidad lo cambiaron todo. Justo cuando se dio cuenta que ella no lo iba a querer más que como un hermano, su querido amigo Sai le demostró que tal vez él tenía más gusto del pene que de la vagina.

Sai sabía muy bien como satisfacer a un hombre… si entienden lo que quiere decir. Y desde entonces Naruto comenzó su viaje por el camino del arcoíris. Aunque lo suyo con Sai no funcionó (él tenía una obsesión muy extraña con el tamaño de los penes… le gustaba ver todos y Naruto era fiel a la monogamia, muchas gracias), ahora eran buenos amigos.

-Nada –se encogió de hombros–. Estoy viendo que _él_ está de nuevo aquí.

Sakura miró por sobre el hombro de su amigo y enarcó una ceja al ver al paciente.

-¿El Uchiha? ¿Qué hace de nuevo aquí? ¿No estuvo la semana pasada por un dolor de oído o algo?

-¿Que se yo? –Su ceja derecha crispó–. Desde que lo atendí por esa pierna rota viene aquí cada semana… siempre por algo diferente… aunque al final resulta ser nada. No entiendo.

Sakura le dio una mirada divertida.

-¿Él viene cada semana para hacerse atender por algún dolor o enfermedad falsa, pidiendo que tú lo revises y no entiendes?

-¡Sí, no entiendo! –exclamó exasperado-. Siempre que me ve me llama "usuratonkachi" o "dobe", dice que soy inepto… pero sigue viniendo una y otra vez. Creo que él es de esas personas, ya sabes, las hipocondríacas.

-Oh, por favor, Naruto –suspiró ella, exasperada-. El Uchiha viene todas las semanas, pidiendo ser atendido por ti, inventando enfermedades, te insulta… -Puso sus manos en sus caderas y lo miró seriamente.

-¿Qué? –preguntó a la defensiva-. No estoy en su mente, ¿cómo voy a saber por qué hace esas cosas?

-Oh, por Kami-sama –Suspiró, masajeando su frente–, creo que él tiene razón cuando te llama "dobe".

-¡Ey! –Se quejó, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella caminaba hacia el Uchiha, con una sonrisa profesional en sus labios.

-Buenos días, Uchiha-san. Mi nombre es Haruno-sensei y voy a ser su doctora esta mañana. –Le dio una mirada larga y divertida, al ver el ceño fruncido en la cara del hombre– a no ser que usted quiera ser atendido por otro doctor de urgencias, ya sabe… un _hombre rubio_.

Tanto paciente como doctora compartieron una larga mirada, mucho a la frustración de Naruto, quien miraba la interacción desde su escondite.

-Preferiría un hombre, sí –dijo al final el paciente.

-Ya me parecía –aseguró Sakura con suficiencia, antes de darse media vuelta y caminar hacia Naruto-. Bien… es todo tuyo.

-¿Qué haces, Sakura? ¡Estamos en Emergencias! ¡Los pacientes no pueden elegir por quién ser atendidos aquí! –chilló Naruto.

Sakura rodó sus ojos.

-Sólo ve, idiota. Me lo vas a agradecer en el futuro –masculló, antes de darle un fuerte empujón que casi lo catapultó al regazo del Uchiha, aunque se detuvo justo antes de caer.

Uchiha Sasuke le dio una mirada de desdén.

-Dobe –masculló.

-Hmph –resopló Naruto, incorporándose y arreglando su guardapolvo blanco, antes de mirar a Sasuke-. Si no quieres ser atendido por mí, puedo llamar a Sakura otra vez, no hay otros doctores en urgencia hoy…

-Está bien –dijo Sasuke, mirando para otro lado-. Ya esperé mucho, estoy _adolorido_ ¿sabe?

Naruto frunció el ceño y agarró la ficha de Sasuke. Lo único que tenía era la palabra "esguince" y nada más.

-Uh… bien… voy a revisarte entonces ¿qué pierna es?

Sasuke le dio una mirada, con una ceja enarcada y se bajó de la camilla donde estaba sentado (con mucha facilidad, para alguien que supuestamente estaba esguinzado y en dolor), antes de comenzar a desprenderse los pantalones. Se los bajó sin muchas preocupaciones, revelando un par de piernas pálidas, largas y con poco pelo.

-Er… -El doctor tosió nervioso– no hace falta que te quites los pantalones si lo único que tengo que hacer es mirar tu tobillo.

Sasuke si encogió de hombros y volvió a sentarse en la cama, extendiendo su pierna izquierda.

-Este es el tobillo que me doblé –anunció innecesariamente, con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios, viendo el efecto que causaba en su doctor.

-Ah… sí… bien… -Naruto caminó hacia una esquina y agarró una banqueta, para poder sentarse frente a Sasuke a la altura de sus piernas-. Veamos entonces.

Despacio, muy lentamente, el rubio agarró aquel tobillo ofrecido y de nuevo se maravilló por la suavidad de la piel sin defectos, que no muchos hombres podrían jactarse de tener. Los hombres gay que se cuidaban con tratamientos, tal vez. Ese pensamiento lo hizo fruncir el ceño ¿Sasuke no podría ser… cierto? Le echó un vistazo disimulado. Na~ su paciente no parecía gay. Sino hace mucho él lo hubiese invitado a salir. Porque Sasuke era _malditamente_ atractivo ¿saben? a pesar de ser molesto y prácticamente un grano en el culo de Naruto.

**NarutoSasukeNaruto**

El doctor Uzumaki tomó otro trago de su bebida e hizo una mueca de asco al ver a Sai y ese aliento de perro Kiba teniendo prácticamente sexo en la silla al lado suyo. Sabía que era una mala idea venir a este club con ellos. Puesto que (como ya había dicho antes) Sai tenía la habilidad de sacar al "gay" que vivía dentro de uno y lo mismo había hecho con Kiba, que hasta conocer a su ex, era más macho que Superman. Igual, lo raro era que Sai nunca tenía una relación que durara más de tres meses, puesto que aseguraba que le encantaba probar mucho; pero esta cosa con Kiba ya llevaba más de cuatro meses y Naruto no le veía un final pronto. Tal vez su ex amante y ahora amigo al fin había encontrado la horma para su zapato.

Decidió alejarse del par, puesto que a pesar que Kiba era un pesado, verlos casi tener sexo lo estaba calentando un poco. Sai era abierto a un trío, pero él ni loco tocaría, ni con la punta de su dedo, a ese perro. Se dio una vuelta por el lugar y congeló el seco al ver a un chico de pelo negro bailar sensualmente arriba del escenario. Tenía un pantalón de cuero negro, una camisa roja que era tan apretada como una segunda piel y unos guantes sin dedos negros, completado con botas con cordones hasta las rodillas. Naruto se lamió los labios y siguió los movimientos del hombre con hambre. Tal vez había encontrado alguien con quien compartir cama esta noche.

Sin embargo, cuando el misterioso bailarín se dio vuelta, la boca de Naruto cayó abierta por la sorpresa, puesto que ese hombre que estaba moviendo las caderas como si no tuviera ningún hueso no era otro que el molesto paciente que tenía gusto de llamarlo idiota: Uchiha Sasuke.

Se dio la vuelta, con todas las intenciones de irse para otro lado, pero su subconsciente le falló, puesto que el baile era demasiado atractivo como para que dejara de mirarlo, sólo porque no le gustaba la personalidad del dueño de ese cuerpo. Además, mientras el Uchiha no notara que él estaba mirando, no iba a pasar nada, ¿cierto?

Incorrecto.

Justo cuando Naruto se estaba poniendo cómodo para mirar, Sasuke se dio vuelta y conectó miradas con él. El rubio esperaba una cara de desprecio, que dejara de bailar o hasta que le mandara a algún guardia de seguridad, lo que nunca se esperó es que el hombre pálido le diera una sonrisa de lado y le hiciera señas con un dedo para que acercara a donde él estaba. Uzumaki obedeció a la petición, caminando casi como en trance, puesto que no se podía creer lo que pasaba. Una vez que estuvo al lado de Sasuke, éste lo atrajo a su cuerpo y comenzó a moverse.

-¿Q-qué…? ¿p-por q-qué…? –tartamudeó Naruto, incrédulo. Aunque eso no evitó que pusiera sus manos grandes en la cintura estrecha del Uchiha, mientras Sasuke apoyaba sus manos en los hombros del doctor.

Sasuke rodó sus ojos.

-No puedo creer que seas tan idiota… cuando esa doctora Haruno me dijo que debería dar el primer paso, sino iba a tener que esperar por siempre, porque eres muy despistado, no quise creerle… -angostó sus ojos– pero veo que tiene razón.

-No entiendo –dijo Naruto, angostando también sus ojos. ¿Qué tenía que ver Sakura en esto?

-Me _gustas_, baka. ¿No he sido evidente acaso?

Naruto pestañeó una vez y luego volvió a repetir la acción.

-Oh… -dijo deslumbrado y Sasuke podría prácticamente ver la lamparita prenderse arriba d su cabeza-. _Oh_… -dijo otra vez, pero con una lenta sonrisa de satisfacción formándose en su rostro.

-Sí, "oh" –gruñó Sasuke, pegando sus caderas a las de Naruto-. ¿Vas a besarme ahora o tengo que dar el primer paso otra vez?

Uzumaki dejó salir una risa entre contenta y sorprendida y no se hizo esperar, bajó su cabeza y posó sus labios sobre los del paciente más irritante que había tenido hasta ahora, y eso que él trataba con niños enfermos y todo. ¿Pero quién se iba a imaginar que ser irritante era la forma de Sasuke de demostrar que él le gustaba? Eso eran métodos de chicos de secundaria, pero esta actitud era algo que le gustaba de este hombre.

Desde su lugar en la mesa, Sai sonrió y sacó su teléfono celular. Tenía que mandarle un mensaje a Sakura, diciéndole que su plan para juntar a estos dos había sido un éxito. Después de todo, si ella no le hubiese dicho al Uchiha que haga un movimiento y Sai no hubiera arrastrado a Naruto a este club, nunca se hubiese creado el ambiente necesario para que esos dos al fin vayan derecho al grano.

-Ey, deja de mandar mensajes y hazme caso… me aburro –gimoteó su novio.

-Claro, querido, enseguida –dijo Sai indiferente, acariciando la cabeza de su amante, como el buen perrito que él era.

**De Saimaster.**

**Para Sakura-frentona.**

_Misión cumplida, pelirosada. Se están besando en la pista y Naruto está agarrando esas nalgas como si le pertenecieran. Si no llega a trabajar mañana, es porque esta noche hay acción._

**De Sakura-frentona.**

**Para Saimaster.**

_Al fin, esos dos ya me tenían harta con su jueguito. Gracias, Sai._

**Fin.**

**NarutoSasukeNaruto**

**Notas finales:** Sí, lo asumo… nunca debes decir "De esa agua no beberé" porque aquí me tienen… presentándoles un NarutoSasuke, algo que juré que jamás escribiría XD Supongo que ese otro dicho se aplica también "Nunca digas nunca"… lol. No tuvo lemon, aunque, eso iba a ser too much para mí.

Este fic lo hice para un concurso entre mis amigas, el cual gané, por supuesto… muajajajaja.

Y sí, sé que ando muy desaparecida, ¡gomen! D= Pero mis musas están muertas, creo que sacar tantos fics en tan poco tiempo las fueron exprimiendo. Estoy escribiendo algo aunque, un Harry Potter/Glee y otro que está pronto a ser escrito un Bleach/Glee con Puck siendo el carácter principal :3 A aquellas/os que conozcan la serie, me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones, así que mándeme sus mails, así los agrego a mi msn ;D

Nos leemos~

Atte: Uko-chan.

6


End file.
